Past lives
by inuyasha lover 732
Summary: After three months, kagome becomes something better. For a purpose she could have never imagined possible. Love, hate, and jealousy come to create something that has been never ending through time.
1. Camp bleh

"Hey fatass!" I looked up, staring into the black void of Yura Kunichis hell whole of eyes. I sighed. Yes. I was over weight for a 16 year old; 137 pounds over weight to be a exact. Every name was thrown at me because of it, and because Yura Turned her back on me. Of course, I tried to ignore it. Yet ever since I began fifth grade. Everything crashed; for no reason. Suddenly after fourth grade, Yura hated me and everyone else followed. They all turned a cold shoulder. Leaving me left alone.

My mother and the rest of my family were the worst. They kept asking me questions such as; wether I was depressed or any other things that went along with it. Even payed for a therapist. Yet, I would just smile, claiming that everything was fine. Every summer became the same, I just stayed inside. Ate, slept, and woke up, it all just became repetition. Even when my boobs and height came in it could only take little to nothing off my weight. It never was enough.

When the summer before junior year came. My mother decided on making me go to camp. Camp; a place I used to go to every summer until seventh grade when I thought I was to good for it.

* * *

"Bye." I sighed, watching as my mother drove back down the cemented road. I then turned to see the giant red letters on a wooden billboard that basically said 'your fat, you should run more'. As if I had just entered the Wild West; the board had reflected the rest of the little camp, with wooden little cabins, dirt paths, and a stable that read '_**CAFETERIA**'... guess I'm a farm animal_ _now__._

I entered the quad area were other people of all different sizes were. "Welcome to Camp Change!" The intercom squawked, making me jump. "We will be waking at 6:30 every morning, from 12 to 3pm is your free time and lunch time, and back to work until 9 pm. Goodnight campers!"

I rolled my eyes as I received my uniform. A blood red colored shirt with Capri shorts. Tasty. Soon I found my cabin with beds that were small and lumpy. Never any bunk beds, for the fear of being sued from a squished person I assumed. The food only consisted of veggies and meat. Sometimes we would get fruit. Everyday I thought of just eating the building, for thinking it would taste better.

They taught us the 'health stages' that we would be going through. Having to get ourselves up every other morning to get naked and weigh ourselves in the nurses office. Though I thought the nurse could've actually gained some weight.

Running up and down the roads that seemed like mountains gave me a nice sweat and tan. I watched as some people stepped aside to unleash their stomach. The coaches taught and made us do everything there is to. From plain excersises, sports, to even running back and forth to give the coaches a cup of delicious pure water. Making us drewl in want. At camp they let us decide what type of fighting style we would want to learn. I was taught karate and kick boxing, letting me use muscles I didn't even know that I had. I figured why not know how to kick ass if I needed to?

During gym, allot of people either cried or fell off their equipment and then cried. The equipment looked as if it'd fall apart with the massive weight from everyone, even mine. I learned that I actually loved volleyball, softball, and soccer. Mostly exceeding all three. My coaches congratulating me with every game.

* * *

After a month, I began to fill lighter. Push-ups and crunches became easier, sometimes even fun. Seeing how far I could go. My fighting skills started to feel as if i had always been able to do it. My size 12 became a size 9. By the end of the second month my size 9 became a size 5. So, I gave myself a challenge. To get a pair of size two jeans to fit around me. I asked my coaches for extra work. Explaining my goal, their expressions filled with amusement. I found other students observing me, some even asking for a harder push.

Through sweat and grit my waist became smaller, my height now at 5'6, and my weight 110. I cried as I received my 'golden' metal and certificate upon the small wooden stage in the cafeteria which for the first time didn't smell of rotting vegetables. My family cheered for me as I stood with a smile plastered to my face.

My mother happy to see me and in my old form. Took me out to diner, only myself to eat with thought. I told her everything that had occurred at the camp. My feeling lighter, happier, and more of myself then I had been in a long time.

With my mother filled with bliss and with a recent raise, took me out on a shopping spree. I cleaned out my closet and drawers. Giving everything I could to charity.

After running through every store and throwing coupons at the receptionist. I decided to trim my Chewbacca madness up. I got long layers, letting my raven hair reach bellow my breast. I cleaned my blackened nails and got my eyebrows waxed. That shit hurt.

My head was clear with positive thoughts. It was time to start new. Fixing everything that ever fell from me.


	2. Suck it all

My eyes fluttered open, slamming my hand down on the squawking alarm clock. I took a piss and stared out the window at the blood orange sky. Romantic.

I washed my face and turned on the shower. Jumping in, the heat created goose bumps across me. The smell of lavender and vanilla on my skin and filling the shower. After drying off. I stood in front of the mirror; naked.

Seeing my body for the first time since before camp, it startled me. I held a farmers tan (I'd fix that later). My ass was plump, my breast perky, and nipples pink. I was able to see my bumpy spine and the dimples that were at the end of them.

I let my hair fall into its natural raven waves. I threw on black bra and thong, along with ripped denim shorts and a black loose shirt that showed my back. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and ran the hell out.

* * *

After five minutes, I had found my blue locker. People were either staring or hopefully, I was just being paranoid. I let my head fall a bit and rushed to my first class of the day. History.

The teacher was old, wearing small glasses, having a bald spot on pretty much the whole top of his round head with only a gray hair that rimmed from both the tips of his ears. "Good morning class" he coughed "Good morning." we all yawned. "Now as I do roll call you all will be giving me a one paged essay of what you did over this summer. Which is due at the end of this class."

He watched us as he strolled around the front of the room. Then began my headache. Almost half the class asking me for paper. The teachers groggy voice and the wisp of pencils filled the classroom. "Kagome Higurashi?" I raised my hand "here." my voice coming out in an unexpected squeak.

Some people who knew of me stared at me for each and every second of every class. Typically their face expressions were of amazement or disbelief. In one of my classes someone actually congratulated me.

* * *

At lunch, I ate outside. Exhausted with everyone's nose being up my ass. The fresh air clearing my mind. The sun bright and hanging with pride as it always did. I was about to bite into the salad I had created, when the suns light vanished.

"Hi." I looked up to find a girl with dark hair with matching dark eyes look down at me. Yura; perfect. "Hi." I stated, putting on my biggest smile. "What's your secret?" She glared, my throat became dry.

"Did you suck it all out?" _maybe if I showed her my new skills on how to kick ass shed understand? _"No." I still held my grin, the image of my hands around her neck clear in my mind. She held a snarl on her face. Then turned to walk away back up to the cafeteria. _Why can't you just leave me be? _

I sat under the tree, staring up at the forever changing white clouds that passed over me. Sighing at the memories that flashed behind my eyes. As a small child laughing and playing and changing into what I didn't expect to ever happen.

Suddenly, the words of how and why filled my head. As to why and how any of it had occurred? _Why did Yura and everyone turn away? How did Yura over a short period of three months become one to hate the one she used to call her bestfriend?_


	3. Creating the new

After school I went to the coaches office. Everything the same; navy blue. Besides the plastic wooden desk and the few photographs and medals of past star students. "Where are the sign in sheets?" The womans red eyes looked over through the files. "What sport would you like to try?" Her black her swept up in a messy ponytail. "Volleyball and soccer" I stated "Wow, going for two here, good luck" she smiled.

Two days later after my physical I was able. To turn in the multicolored forms. "Oh, your trying out?" _fucking A_ "Yura, what a pleasant surprise." I snarled.

When out of the corner of my eye a figure appeared. I turned my head to find a guy with long black hair and a freshly shaven beard, stared in amusement. Then turned away to continue his path and disappear down the hallway.

* * *

I pulled my hair up, pulling over a blue sports bra and shirt. I three on black and tennis shoes. Time for volleyball try-outs.

The coach was the red eyed woman from the other day. Turned out her name was Kagura Herisho. She began calling out names, putting us all in a line. "Ayame Kikoi?" "Here!" "Atoshi Sui?" "Here!" "Sango Kyome?" "Here!" "Tamay Loho?" "Here!" "Kagome Higurashi?" The coach looked around, her brow creased in a confused arch. "Here!" She turned her head, eyes widening before quickly returning to her clipboard.

After telling/drawing the rules and positions of the court. We began to team up "Hi, I'm new here would you wanna partner up?" I looked into gorgeous chocolate eyes, a girl with matching colored long hair that was tied into a ponytail looked at me. "Sure" I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Awesome, my name is Sango Kyome." She stated as she twirled the white ball on her middle finger. "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

We passed the ball back and forth, laughing and talking about whatever came from the tip of our tongues. The sound of the coaches whistle echoed through the gym "Alright ladies, lets head for the bleachers." she yelled. So we began to hop, run, skip, and crawl up and down the navy plastic bleachers.

"I feel like a noodle." Sango sighed as she began grabbing her bags, making me laugh. "Fisho."

* * *

Turned out that I actually had three other classes with Sango. We talked, studied, and made things explosive in cooking class. We were pretty happy. When a new kid came to our cooking class. Which Sango seemed **very** pleased about. "Sango and Kagome, this is Miroku, he'll be your new cooking partner." Mr. Shino smiled, his eyes full of hope for what I assumed was so we would stop making things explode. "Hello ladies." Miroku grinned "hey." I smiled in amusement at Sangos new husky voice.

"What brings you here to Kyoto?" Sango smiled "Needed a new surrounding." He smiled "you live by yourself?" I questioned "I have roommates every once in a while who visit." Suddenly thoughts of woman in too revealing of clothing appeared in my mind. "Not like that!" He exclaimed, his voice was deep and energized which matched his dark navy, almost purple orbs. "So you have a job I assume?" Sango wasn't the girl to have a scrub as a boyfriend. "Ya, as a trainer at the gym a few blocks down." I looked at his body for the first time, his arms looked firm and large, I assumed along with the rest of his body that was hidden under fabric. "I work at a sports shop And Kagome works at the library... I honestly don't know why though." Sango stated "There are some interesting people in there okay." I explained as Sango began laughing "like who? Mr. Myoga and his perfume collection?" It was true, Mr. Myoga collected perfumes from around the world. When Miroku began laughing, "Mr. Myoga works here?" "Ya, you know him?" "He's just an old friend." I could feel my left eyebrow arch "The one with Frosty the snowman nose and giant round head?" "Hey! hes cool alright plus hes complimented on my cologne several times." Me and Sango turned to stare at each other until fell on the floor and cried.

* * *

"So, I think he's pretty cool." I stated as we sat under the big tree at lunch. "Ya, he's handsome." Sango couldn't stop smiling. "Hello ladies, may we join?" Sango stared at me with wide eyes "Speak of the devil." I smirked.

Miroku and a boy with long ice blue eyes and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail sat in front of us. "This is koga, he's a roommate off mine." Koga smiled, his teeth white and eyes bright. "I'm Kagome and this is Sango" we both smiled.

"How's the first day of school fellas?" I asked "pretty good, allot of cute girls." Koga smiled as he glanced at me, my cheeks feeling heated. "I'm glad, what about you Miroku?" Sango questioned "pretty surprising." the corner of his eyes wrinkled as he smiled. He looked at Sango. Which then, I turned to look at Sango who was staring at the sky. "Hey buddie." I laughed, getting her attention. "Watcha doin?" "That cloud looks like a dragon." We all looked up, turning our heads back and forth. "I see it!" I exclaimed "Hey Higurashi." _fuck. _"what do you want now" I sighed as everyone looked from me and back to Yura. "Oh my, you should be thankful that I'm in your presence." Her friends began to snicker "Hello there, my name is Yura." She smiled as she bent over, revealing her chest. Koga shook her hand, then Mirokus. Before Yura let go, Miroku held on. "You seem like a decent person, but please don't be a rude lady to miss Higurashi, especially in front of me. Thank you." I almost fainted.

I looked up to see Yuras face tighten and her jaw lock "sure." Then she stomped off. I stared at Miroku, who began to eat his sandwich as if nothing had happened. Sango and Koga were laughing, making Miroku look up at my face. He chuckled "your gone get a fly in your mouth." I shook my head and closed my mouth. "Miroku." "Yes Kagome?" He held a grin on his face, his eyes filled with amusement "Your the greatest person that I have ever met!" His grin widened "Did you see her face?" I yelled as we all began to laugh hysterically, my eyes beginning to water.

* * *

During volleyball practice, I realized the guy in the long black hair was sitting on the bleachers. _Great_. Just as Yura slammed the ball over the net, her target was my face, and she had got it. The hit to my face somehow got my side of the court a point.

"Kagome, you okay?" Sanyo exclaimed as she helped lift my ass from the floor. "Ya, I'm fine." I watched as Yura smiled with pleasure. "What a bitch." Sango growled, my gaze turned to the bleachers. Just to find that he was gone.

I didn't know why, but I always saw him. Always around the corner, no matter where I stood, he would always catch my eyes. My mind I guess thought we had some connection. Yet I didn't know why or how.


	4. Strangers Gone Mad

Through the next week, I began to try and not notice him. Yet due to a science project, I had to stay after school. The library was the best place for some peace and quiet, considering that no one really ever came in there.

I sat near the one of the large windows that viewed the green field. The past two days I would glance out at the lacrosse and football players running around. Typically, I would glance at the silver metal bleachers that were around the field, where mystery guy would be. Though today my eyes were drawn to number six of the lacrosse team. The name on the back read _Tashio_. He was beyond fast, catching the ball and tossing it into the goal almost every time. Then he took off his helmet.

His hair was silver and it fell all the way down his back, it was wavy from the sweat on him. He turned and stared at me, as if he had known I was watching. His golden eyes vibrant. We stared at each other, when he lifted his hand and flipped me off. _What in the fuck?_ I quickly turned back to the bright screen of the computer. When I looked back, he had already returned to the game.

* * *

With the attempt to study failing, I picked up my stuff and walked out. Quickly making my way through the hallways and out the doors.

I stared up at the moon as I began the walk to my house. It's light, along with the headlights from the passing cars lit up the way. My mind wandering, I thought back to the boy who flipped his little bird at me. My face scrunched into one of anger, my fist tightened. _What the hell was his issue? _

When I heard the sound of squeaks from breaks. I turned my head back to see a black truck appear next to me. "Do you need a ride?" The moon held shadows across his face, his eyes seemed to be a pool of black poison. I felt my eyes widen, it was the guy that I had always found around me.

"I don't take rides from strangers." I stated, already turning away. "Fair enough, my name is Naku." I stopped as he scooted the truck up a bit. I sighed seeing that the sky was filling with black clouds. "I don't know, you don't sound to sincere." I replied "It might rain soon, come on."

Mother nature favored him apparently. Small droplets began to fall around me, leaving marks along the sidewalk, I sighed "Alright." I saw his lips stretch into a smile. I slammed the door "Sorry, I plan to get a new one soon." "I'll buy it." As I felt the black leather beneath my fingertips. He smiled, seeming amused. "You like trucks?" "Not really and honestly I'm not sure if I could drive one. Though I'm sure I could figure it out." I stated "Ill let you know when I have a price." He chuckled "turn here!" I yelled. He quickly turned the truck, hearing the horns from cars that were behind us. I held on to anything I could grab as the truck lurched forward "sorry." We both stated in unison.

"Thanks for the ride Naku." He smiled as I said his name. "What's your name?" "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." I smiled. As I opened the door to the old shrine, I looked back to find him already gone.

* * *

When I turned down the hall, my eyes widened at the large crowd that filled the whole area. I ran over, trying to see what it was.

When Sangos head popped out "it's for who made tryouts!" She yelled, face flushed with excitement. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the large crowd of people. We found our names for the new volleyball team. Then we both looked for Mirokus name. _Miroku Taija... Interesting._

We ran to find Miroku.


	5. Tongues hold secrets too

We almost crashed into him and three other guys. Miroku, Koga, Naku, and the guy that I had been given the bird to. "Hello ladies!" Miroku smiled "Guess who made lacrosse!" Sango and me yelled, Miroku raised his hand. "And guess who made volleyball!" Miroku clapped his hands; teasing. I glared at him "Your such an ass Miroku!" Sango yelled, making everyone smirk. "My dearest Sango." He was stopped by a sudden slap to his right cheek. "Pervert!" Sango screamed.

"Well I can't wait to watch!" Koga smiled "I'm sure you are." I laughed. "Ladies this is Inuyasha." Miroku put his arms up, as if presenting him as a prize. "I'm Sango." "Kagome." We both smiled,_maybe if I was nice he would be, threats the golden rule right?_. I looked up to find Nakus eyes, they seemed to grab me, to my soul, a chill ran down my spine.

My stomach growled, letting everyone stop their conversing. "Stop staring at me!" I yelped as I felt my face flush. "Here." Inuyasha threw a poptart at me "do you maybe have a toaster in there?" "keh." was all he could reply with "the cafeteria does." Koga stated, grabbing my arm everyone followed.

"It's so... so..." "Delicious?" Miroku stated, I nodded my head and giggled. "Thanks Inuyasha, but its still not as good as IHOP." Inuyasha crossed his arms, as I giggled.

* * *

At lunch we all ate together, the air cooling as the leaves began to turn. I stared up at the tree, admiring the red and golden sight. "Kagome?" Sango looked at me in worry, "sorry, this is just my favorite season." I smiled "Just try to enjoy it while you can." Naku stated, I looked at him as he turned his black eyes away from me. "Hello." My eye twitched, every other lunched Yura and her group would make a visit.

I ignored her, "hello Sango." Sango bit into her sandwich " Hey bitches." Slowly we turned our heads to face her "So you know your names now." She grinned "I feel your a little obsessed with us Yura, making visits every other day, its a pity really.

What's wrong?" I stared into her eyes, "You wanna know why I hate you?" I kept my eyes on her, unmoving. "After the summer of 4th grade, I noticed you had become a little thicker than usual..." She wanted something, "I felt a bit embarrassed by being near you and..." She walked over toward me, lowered herself next to me and whispered in my ear "My parents told me to stay away, do to you're family's lack of fortune and a fat daughter was even more of a worry."

I felt my fist tighten, suddenly I was up at my feet. Watching as Yura slowly rose herself from the grass, holding a smile. Yuras family was apart of a large fortune, but I didn't think they could have been like this. I was shaking, my whole buddy, "Ka-" I went to grab Yura, hoping she would hit me first. Which was exactly what she did.

My cheek stung, my face swung to the left. I turned to face her and held a grin "Smart move Yura." My foot moved under her, making her loose balance and fall to the ground. "All those countless years of you torturing me, bringing me down, and helping people find their way to keep away from me; alll because your BITCH ASS family didn't like mine? Due to our wealth!" I began to scream, feeling the eyes of my friends on me. "You make me sick, you and your WORTHLESSLY rich family." I stared daggers at her, slowly walking over to her. "Kagome!" I heard Sango shout as my fist almost collided with Yuras tear filled face.

I screamed "LET ME GO!" As Sango held me back, Miroku now in front of me, making me loose sight of Yura. "Miroku move!" Suddenly I felt tears run down my cheeks, "move." My screams became whimpers, Sangos hands released me from there grip, Miroku holding me and slowly I fell apart. Years of tears came out of me and my throat started to ache from my rapid breathing. Slowly I sunk to my knees, falling on Miroku, gripping my fingers to his shirt. "Shhh" Miroku started rubbing my back, trying to calm and quiet me. Slowly my eyes became heavy and I entered a world of countless dreams.

* * *

"She's asleep." Miroku stated, everyone stared at him, and the girl that hung in his arms asleep. "What just happened." Sango whispered as she looked at her bestfriend, she had fallen to pieces right in front of her, and she didn't have a clue as to why.

"She never told you about her past?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyebrows arched in anger, "No, it never had come up." Sango stated. Miroku sat crisscrossed now, letting Kagome sleep on his legs. Her cheeks red and stained with tears and a handprint, "We'll just have to wait until she's ready to tell." Sango stated, her chest hurt, in pain for her friend not trusting in her to tell her that she was hurting.

"Let's go to my place, well get in trouble if we're caught sitting here and not in class." Miroku stated, everyone nodded theirs head except for Koga and Naku. "I can't, I have a test I can't miss." "I have other things to do." They stated. "Fine." Inuyasha stated, he stood up "I'll carry her." "Inuyasha, what if, remember all of those other time? She could end up like she did.." Mirukos face in worry, Sango stared in confusion.

"I do remember, just trust me." Inuyasha picked up the girls body, holding her as if she was fragile. He felt her silky raven hair, her soft skin, and the smell that was forever imprinted into him. She smelled as beautiful as she looked.

Then he slowly began top he walk to Mirokus car.


End file.
